Stun gun
|firstseen = |lastseen = |usedby = Tony Almeida Jack Bauer Kim Bauer Rick Burke Chase Edmunds Christopher Henderson Samir Mehran Kate Morgan Nina Myers Chloe O'Brian Eric Richards Ronnie Stark Mandy Navid}} A stun gun was a non-lethal weapon used to incapacitate a victim. Details Stun guns were suggested to be at the cutting edge of technology. While having a limited range, they were incredibly effective at disabling any near-by enemy, without causing permanent damage. The gun emitted a high voltage electrical pulse outwards in a narrow trajectory which immediately confused the target's nervous system, rendering him temporarily paralysed and disoriented. History During Day 1, Nina Myers shocked Jamey Farrell with a stun gun, then used fragments of a coffee mug to slit her wrists and kill her, preventing her from blowing Nina's cover. Later in the day, Jack Bauer obtained a video of this event from archive manager Paul Wilson and used it to prove to George Mason that Nina was a mole. When Ronnie Stark interrogated Jack Bauer on Day 2, he pulled out a stun gun and used it on Jack, causing his heart to stop. When CTU Los Angeles was infiltrated by Peter Madsen, Kim Bauer used a stun gun to incapacitate guards on her way from the CTU panic room to the Data room. Later that day, Jack Bauer used a stun gun on guards inside the National Intelligence Agency's Los Angeles branch after Madsen captured Kim, and Chase Edmunds used a stun gun inside a research facility. On Day 3, Tony Almeida knocked out Pete, the security guard of Jane Saunders, with a stun gun in order to get her out of CTU. He also incapacitated another guard at the same time. incapacitates Tony]] Eric Richards used a stun gun to interrogate Sarah Gavin on Day 4, in order to get a confession of her being the mole, after she was framed. Later Jack Bauer used a stun gun on a Federal Marshal in order to interrogate suspect Joe Prado. Mandy used a stun gun to knock out Tony Almeida, her prisoner unconscious, in order for him to prevent an escape as she went for her neighbours. Christopher Henderson used a stun gun to knock out Jack Bauer as Jack entered his office at Omicron International on Day 5. Later that day Rick Burke used one on Jack, Chloe O'Brian used one to take down Ross, and Jack took out Logan's guards with a stun gun. On Day 8, a CTU guard immobilized Jack Bauer with a stun gun after he tried to take Renee Walker away from her interrogation, and later Navid and Samir Mehran used a stun gun to torture Omar Hassan, to coerce him into making a confession of his crimes. Kate Morgan took a stun gun from a CIA guard on Day 9 and used it to incapacitate him, allowing her to stay inside the CIA London station building. :For a full list of appearances in 24, see Miscellaneous weapons on 24. Background information and notes * The weapon seen in 24: The Game that is called a "stun gun" actually resembles a real life taser. Category:Objects Category:Electronic weapons